Scoliosis is a condition that affects many children, teenagers, and adults. Broadly speaking, scoliosis is a condition whereby the human spine departs from its natural curvatures which help the body to move and remain flexible. There are several “warning signs” to determine if someone has scoliosis, including shoulders at different heights; one shoulder blade more prominent than the other; the appearance of a prominent hip; leaning of the entire body to one side; and other physical signs.
There are various treatment options for scoliosis, both non-surgical and surgical. Surgery is an option used primary for several scoliosis (i.e., curves greater than 45°, or for curves that do not respond to bracing.
The need remains, however, for improved techniques that provide stabilization, preferably without pronounced evidence of instrumentation. Such techniques may be particularly adaptable to neuromuscular scoliosis (cerebral palsy) requiring corrective rod fixation and stabilization to the pelvis in children/young adults with significant deformity and poor muscle mass protection.